Been a long time
by holycitygirl
Summary: BrianMichael -- Alternative Universe fic. The plot will unfold as it goes along. Partially inspired by Led Zeppelin's - Rock and Roll. Read lyrics for a clue to what is inside.


**Title:** Been a long time  
**Series**: 1/?   
**Chapter:** 1**--** Emmett  
**Pairing:** Eventually -Brian/Michael  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own, I have enough problems taking care of myself.  
**Summary:** This is an Alternative Universe fic. The plot will unfold as it goes along. Partially inspired by Led Zeppelin's, Rock and Roll. (read the lyrics and you will see)  
**A/N:** Please tell me if you like.

!  
!  
!  
  
"Come on Brian, it will be fun." Emmett enticed, glancing up and over his copy of the Arts and Leisure section of the morning paper.  
  
Brian remained silent behind the boring figures printed in black and white. If his stocks were up his mood didn't show it. "I doubt".  
  
"But Briiiiiian," Emmett whined snatching the paper and ripping clean through the word Money printed in bold script.  
  
Brian glowered.  
  
Emmett paid no attention. He hadn't known Brian that long, but he wasn't a hard man to read. Most people thought he only had two moods – horny and annoyed. Emmett chuckled at the mental image of Brian Kinney human light switch. But over the course of the year he'd known him he had never managed to turn the gorgeous man on or off. There must be a third emotion somewhere.  
  
"What are you laughing at?"  
  
Brian looked confused and he quirked an eyebrow at the goofy face he could feel himself displaying. Reluctant amusement, maybe that was an alternative Kinney emotion. "Nothing honey, just daydreaming."  
  
"Rather like listening to the voices in your head." Brian huffed. He wadded the ruined newspaper and threw it on the empty plate in front of him. "You know they have medication that could help with that."  
  
Emmett neatly removed the napkin from his lap and motioned for their waiter. "Oh you are just jealous. Because for once my attention wasn't completely on you."  
  
Brian laughed but didn't deny it.  
  
Emmett liked how Brian never pretended to not be an attention whore.  
  
"So who were you fantasizing about? The LV of some pathetic Alt/Rock band?"  
  
Emmett clapped. They were finally back on subject. He redoubled his efforts. "Not even sugar, I mean the lead singer IS cute and oh my god his voice is yummy. But wait til you see the bass player. Oh he is an angel in leather wrist cuffs. Blonde, pale perfection....."  
  
Brian rolled is eyes and curled his mouth into a look of distaste.  
  
"Are you even listening?" Emmett asked when it became obvious that Brian had tuned him out.  
  
Brian began to gather his things. "Yeah –umm.... Blonde... drool....jailbait...drool... only knows four chords....drool drool drool."  
  
Now it was Emmett's turn to glower. "I said he was young, not illegal. And I'll have you know the bass is a very important part of any musical collaboration."  
  
"Okay okay sorry" Brian interjected without conviction. "I'm sure he is very talented. You don't have to get all school girl about it...well no reason to get any more school girl."  
  
"You were one of those kids in school who refused to go to prom weren't you? Cause it was uncool to participate?" Emmett had meant it as a joke, but he didn't feel like laughing when Brian's eyes darkened and the slim man seemed to slip into an unwelcome memory. Brian never talked about his past. He was about to apologize when Brian visibly shook himself.  
  
Handing the waiter his Atm card Brian pushed his glass into the center of the table. "Yes that is exactly who I was. I did do my gym teacher once though – does that count as class participation?"  
  
Emmett saw through the act but played along. "If it had I probably would have gone to college." Glancing at his watch he sighed. It was time to go to work. He made a show of dragging himself out of the booth. "And what would the world of retail be without me?"  
  
Brian smirked opening the door and pushing Emmett towards his car. "The world may never know." Brian joked as he climbed in, rolled down the window, and put on his shades. "So I'll see you at Babylon tonight."  
  
Emmett stood by the car and slipped his own much cheaper sunglasses on. He noticed Brian's last comment was a statement and not a question. "So you'll come to Woody's before hand for the show?" He tried to mimic the confidence but his came out a question.  
  
Brian pulled off his sunglasses and rolled his eyes. The look on his face said he would rather fuck a girl than see an indie rock band in a gay dive bar, but he shrugged as he started the jeep. "The lead singer better be something special."


End file.
